


Songs in the Key of Sasil

by NCC_0419



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCC_0419/pseuds/NCC_0419
Summary: A collection of One-shots inspired by songs and song lyrics.





	1. I'm In Love With A Girl -Gavin Degraw

**Author's Note:**

> All songs for the fics are chosen at random, if you would like to see a one-shot made off of a song of your choice hit me up!

**_So many people gonna say that they want you,_ **

**_To try to get you thinking they really care,_ **

**_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_ **

**_who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,_ **

**_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_ **

**_Don't let nobody put you down, who you’re with_ **

**_Take the pain of protecting your name,_ **

**_from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_ **

****

**_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_ **

**_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_ **

**_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_ **

**_Someone understands,_ **

**_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_ **

**_Give me that feeling every night,_ **

**_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_ **

**_Now someone understand me,_ **

**_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_ **

****

****

**_After many broken backdoors and windows,_ **

**_Through the valley of the love of the lost,_ **

**_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down_ **

**_from the thrones without any innuendos,_ **

**_But you drown in a piece for the moment,_ **

**_The moment was over in time,_ **

**_Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_ **

****

**_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_ **

**_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_ **

****

**_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_ **

**_Someone understands,_ **

**_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_ **

**_Give me that feeling every night,_ **

**_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_ **

**_Now someone understand me,_ **

**_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_ **

****

**_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,_ **

**_Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,_ **

**_'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,_ **

**_To be held in shelter_ **

****

**_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_ **

**_Fell for the woman just when I met her_ **

**_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_ **

**_Someone understands,_ **

**_And she knows how to treat a fella right_ **

**_Give me that feeling every night_ **

**_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_ **

**_Now someone understands me_ **

**_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_ **

**_Who knows me better_ **

**_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_ **

**_now someone understand me_ **

 

 

Hasil Farrell looked over at his long-time girlfriend and couldn’t help but smile at how lucky he was. He watched her from his seated position at the foot of the bed as she stood in the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth and humming along to a tune only she could hear as he thought back to when they first met.

 

_It was their freshmen year of college and they had creative writing together. Hasil, who normally loved writing songs in his head, but his dyslexia, caused them to become a jumbled mess when on paper. He struggled often and knew that people teased him behind his back, but never to his face._

_And to be honest, it didn’t bother him that much, it was annoying and hurtful of course; but he wasn’t the same geeky, scrawny kid he was in high school. He was a man now; confident and sure, with friends he felt comfortable around and girls who threw themselves at him often. But there was one girl, Sally Ann Lewis, they met the first day of creative writing and he liked her right away. Where he was more guarded, and a bit quiet, she was outgoing and outspoken. She was sweet, and beautiful, and laughed with him not at him; it quickly became his favourite class._

_Until one day in class there was an exercise where students were to write about something that they were deeply passionate about or something that was important to them._

_“Oh, finally a good assignment! What are you gonna write about?” Sally Ann turned to him excitedly, looking over his shoulder. Hasil shielded his paper from her “Hands off Sally Ann! Nosy.” He joked back._

_“Yeah right! Mine is going to be a thousand times better than yours anyway!” She teased playfully, poking her tongue out at him and turning back to own paper._

_Hasil continued to watch her as her brow furrowed in concentration over what she was writing; he smiled to himself, the last time he felt this way about a girl was in middle school. Her name was Lucy and he was head over heels about her; she was an outcast just like him, they were each other’s only friend and he wouldn’t have it any other way. But after freshmen year of high school she disappeared over the summer and came back skinnier, blonder, and bitchier. When he tried to talk to her she coldly told him that Lucy was dead and buried, that the new and improved Barbara Shay did not have time for a loser like him. He could literally feel his heart shatter in that moment, and from that moment on he swore he wouldn’t leave his heart open and vulnerable ever again._

_But looking at Sally Ann, he knew he done exactly what he swore not to. He couldn’t help it, and found himself writing about his feelings for her. Suddenly the professor announced for them to stop writing, and to hand their papers off to the person sitting on their left. Hasil hesitated nervously, as Sally Ann shoved her paper onto his desk._

_“C’mon Farrell, hand it over.” An annoying jock, Rick, lazily drawled from Hasil’s other side as he snatched the assignment off of his desk. Sally Ann looked on at him questioningly, and he smiled back, uneasily._

_His anxiety grew as the professor instructed each student to rise and read each other’s paper aloud, while keeping the writer anonymous._

_When it came to Rick he stood, cutting his eyes at Hasil with a sick grin on his face, and began to read it. He only got through a few sentences about his seeming obsession with a mystery woman before he started to hesitate over spelling and sentence syntax._

_“Jesus Christ Farrell!” Rick yelled in frustration, “How do you misspell ‘Sally Ann’?! What are you retarded?!” Rick said with a laugh, as other students looked on uncomfortably._

_“Shut the hell up Stick! Everyone knows you’re only here on a sports scholarship, and your coach buys your high marks.” Sally Ann exclaimed from her seat, shooting him deadly glare as their classmates snickered._

_Rick cursed under his breath, but sat down, and the professor announced the end of the exercise and moved to a different assignment._

_Hasil, whose cheeks were red from embarrassment, looked at Sally Ann in awe as she smiled kindly at him. When the class was dismissed, he took his retrieved paper and was stuffing it into his backpack when he walked up to Sally Ann._

_“Sally-“ he started._

_“Did you read my paper?” she asked, cutting him off, collecting her things from her desk._

_“Uh, no.” he responded confusedly._

_“I really think you should.” She said, slipping it into his hand at the same time she took his, before slipping out of the classroom._

_Hasil looked down at the writing, and although most of the words were hard for him decipher, he did see ‘H.F.’, ‘love’, and ‘more than a friend’. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of what this could possibly mean._

_He ran out of the room, out of the building, and across the campus to Sally Ann’s dorm, and caught her roommate walking out._

_“Oh hey Hasil.” Her roommate Frida said with a knowing smile._

_“Hey Frida, is Sally Ann in?” he asked out of breath._

_“Oh yeah, she’s waiting for you.” Frida smirked, stepping aside. “Have fun.” She murmured under her breath with a chuckle._

_Hasil opened the door to find Sally Ann leaning against her desk. He looked at her uneasily, as he approached her, stopping just feet in front of her._

_“So I’m guessing you read it.” Sally Ann nodded to the paper clutched in his fist, Hasil looked down at his hand then back at her._

_“Why? Why me?” he asked, dropping his backpack in exasperation._

_“Why not you?” she asked, never moving._

_“Because of shit like today with Rick the Stick! Because people only ever see me as the stupid guy who can’t read! Because you could have any guy on campus!” Hasil listed, growing angrier as he stepped closer to her._

_“I don’t care about what people say. There’s always gonna be people who have a problem. They’ll think I’m too fat or too black to be with you. But I don’t care about anyone or anything else. I really, really, really, like you.” She emphasized with a smile._

_“No one would ever think those things about you! I-“ Hasil was cut off by Sally Ann crashing her lips to his to silence him._

_It took less than a second for his brain to register what was happening before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and began attacking her mouth with months of pent of passion. He lifted her onto her desk and stepped between her open legs, trailing kisses down her throat before moving back up to her lips._

_“Hasil, the door is open.” Sally Ann moaned, as her hands were moving over the buttons of his shirt._

_He reached his hands over her ample bottom, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist, as he walked over and slammed the door shut._

 

Hasil smiled fondly at the thought of how their passion for one another had not lessened since their first time together almost 8 years prior. He slowly rose from his spot and walked up behind Sally Ann and wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her.

“Good morning.” She cooed softly, turning and kissing the side of his rough cheek. “Mmm, I’m really starting to like your beard.” She said, rubbing his scruffy chin with a smile that slowly turned into a frown once she saw the intensity with which he was staring at her.

“Baby what’s wrong?” she asked, turning around in his arms to face him.

“Just thinking about how much I really, really, really, like you.” He replied, sweep his fingers across her smooth skin, watching the knowing smile grow across her face.

“You better.” She chuckled. “Since I made you look very good in front of your friends the other night.” They shared a laugh at the memory of him kicking his friends out so he could love up on his woman.

“Yeah, I’m never going to hear the end of that. But it was more than worth it.” He kissed her slowly, backing her back into their bedroom, where he playfully tossed her on the bed. He went into the bathroom to snag a condom out of the cabinet and came back to find his formerly dressed girlfriend sprawled naked on their bed. Hasil felt his mouth go dry as he watched her run her hands up her smooth, chocolaty thighs, spreading her legs open to him.

“Hasil, my door is open.” Sally Ann sighed, crooking her finger seductively.

 He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer of thanks, before crawling up the bed to connect their bodies.                           


	2. You're Making Me High -Toni Braxton

_I'll always think of you_

_Inside of my private thoughts_

_I can imagine you_

_Touching my private parts_

_With just the thought of you_

_I can't help but touch my self_

_That's why I want you so bad_

_Just one night of_

_Moonlights, with you there beside me_

_All night, doin' it again and again_

_You know I want you so bad_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin me high_

_Can't get my mind off you_

_I think I might be obsessed_

_The very thought of you_

_Makes me want to get undressed_

_I wanna be with you_

_In spite of that my heart says_

_I guess I want you to bad_

_All I want is_

_Moonlights, with you there inside me_

_All night, doin it again and again_

_You know I want you so bad_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me_

_Let's make a deal you roll, I lick_

_And we can go flying into ecstasy_

_Oh Darlin' you and me_

_Light my fire_

_Blow my flame_

_Take me, take me, take me away_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Oooh I get so high_

_When I'm around you baby_

_I can touch the sky_

_You make my temperature rise_

_You're makin me high_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

Sally Ann deleted the page of work and started over again for the 3rd time that night after realizing that she had typed out _his_ name in random lines in her report again. She sighed heavily and finally closed her laptop in defeat. She looked at the clock in her home office noting that it was well past 2am, and tried to find any reason not to call _him._

She shouldn’t even be thinking about this man, she had a loving and supportive husband asleep in the other room. But she couldn’t get _him_ off of her mind. Everything about _him_ was alluring to her. Ever since they had been put together as partners for a big project for the company, there hadn’t been a day she hadn’t thought of _him. His_ broad shoulders, _his_ slicked back brown hair that _he_ would run _his_ long slender fingers through, _his_ plump pink lips, _his_ piercing grey eyes, the smooth baritone of _his_ voice.

She could feel the heat pulsing between her legs at just the thought of _him._ She slowly spread her legs open, pushing her hand into her tan business slacks and moving her panties aside to rub herself, as she thought about _his_ voice, low and deep, in her ear. She imagined it was _him_ slipping a long finger into her, moaning aloud as she thought of _his_ grey eyes staring up at her as her cum ran down _his_ wide hand. She was brought back down to earth, breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasm. She couldn’t keep living like this. As she climbed into her marital bed and lay next to her husband, looking out of the window at the full moon, she could only think of how she wanted _him,_ in her bed, wanted _him_ beside her, as the moonlight streamed into the room as it did now. She wanted _him_ , she wanted _him_ badly.

           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day as Sally Ann sat at her desk at the law firm of Fulton & Houghton she still couldn’t her head in the game. She kept thinking back to when she was in the boardroom setting up for a presentation with the help of her assistant Frida when _he_ walked in; looking delicious as ever in black dress pants, a green button down shirt, and a black and green striped tie.

_He nodded his head at Frida as she placed stacks of paper on top of the table._

_“Hello Sally Ann.” He said as he walked up to her. She didn’t pause as she continued pulling up her power point as she addressed him._

_“Hello Hasil.” She said lowly, trying not to focus on how much she loved saying his name out loud._

_“Do you need any help with setting up your presentation?” Hasil asked as he put his hands into his pockets, awaiting her answer._

_“No thanks. I think Frida and I can handle it.” She said, still avoiding looking at him as she ensured that the projection screen was set up properly._

_“Sally Ann we need more chairs, I’m going to run down to storage and grab more.” Frida announced as she made her way out of the room._

_Sally Ann kept her back to Hasilas she heard the door close. She heard him making his way back towards her before she felt him come and stand close behind her._

_“Darlin’.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, molding his chest to her back. Sally Ann sighed loudly, feeling like she could finally breathe now that she was in his arms._

_“I thought you were going to call me last night. I waited.” Hasil whispered in her ear, as he pulled some of her hair to one side of her neck before placing soft kisses up and down her neck._

_“I wanted to, but I – I couldn’t. We couldn’t.” she whispered, trying to suppress a moan as he continued with his kisses._

_“You mean we shouldn’t. But we did, and we are, and we will.” Hasil said as he moved his hands up and down her hips, slowly moving towards her ass._

_“Don’t you ever think of them? What we’re doing to them?” Sally Ann asked, referring to her husband and his wife._

_“No. Do you?” He asked as he squeezed her juicy ass, making her shudder._

_“No.” she answered truthfully. She struggled internally about that very thought every day. What kind of woman was she that she didn’t care that she was ruining two families at once? When it came to Hasil Farrell her mind became clouded with all things him; his smell, his look, his taste, she was high on him. It was like Hasil Farrell overdose, and she wanted every bit of it._

_“I want you Darlin’. I waited yesterday, but I won’t wait today. I need you baby.” Hasil whispered in her ear as his hands leisurely made their way up her black pencil skirt._

_“Meet me in my office at 9:30. Everyone will be on their way out by then.” She managed to moan out just as Frida burst into the room, carrying a large stack of chairs, the luckily covered them from her view. They quickly disconnected and helped Frida with the chairs. Hasil gave her a knowing look before he walked out of the room, leaving them to finish setting up in peace._  
  


Sally Ann looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:27; her anxiety had been growing since the boardroom. She squirmed anxiously at that thought of what they would be doing in a few short minutes. She walked to the window facing the rest of the office, and caught a glimpse of Hasil saying goodbye to his good friend and business partner, one of the last people to leave the office for the day, before she closed the blinds. She was just walking back to her desk when she heard her office door open and close hurriedly, hearing the lock click, before she turned to see HAsil leaning against her door, with that undeniable haze of lust in his eyes.

He slowly walked towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. When he finally made it to her, she could no longer stand the space between them; she gripped him by his shirt as she pulled him to her, crushing her mouth to his.

She moaned as he forced his tongue into her mouth, as she tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to groan and lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked around her desk and sat in her deck chair with her straddling his lap.

They continued kissing, their tongues battling sensually as Sally Ann pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt as he sat back, allowing her to push the shirt off of shoulders before they dove back into their steamy kiss.

“Sit up there baby.” HAsil ordered as he broke the kiss, motioning for her to sit on the edge of her desk.

She moved a few papers aside so that she could sit, just as she did HAsil worked his hands up her tight pencil skirt and pulled her soaked through panties off and shoving them into his pocket. He pushed her skirt up to her waist, pulling her legs apart, propping her feet up on the arm rests of her leather desk chair on either side of Hasil, exposing her dripping core to his view.

“Look at that pretty pink pussy.” Hasil groaned as he rubbed his fingers up and down her wet slit, making her moan out. “Is all this for me baby?” he asked as he looked up at her from under his lashes, causing her voice to hitch.

“Mmm. Yes baby, it’s all for you.” Sally Ann breathlessly moaned, feeling his hot breath against her core. She screamed out loud as Hasil trailed his tongue up he slit, before sucking onto her clit as he pushed two long fingers inside or her. She squirmed and moaned as Hasil continued to run his tongue across and around her clit teasingly as her moved his fingers in and out of her. She looked down to find Hasil staring intently at her as he sucked her clit into his mouth and pumped his fingers into her faster, she starting shaking uncontrollably as she screamed out her release with his name on her lips.

Hasil and Sally Ann wasted no time in getting one another undressed. Hasil grabbed the gold foil packet as he sat back down into Sally Ann chair as he stroked his dick, looking at her as she made her to her knees and kneeling between his open legs. She took over stroking his shaft, making Hasil moan out as he stroked her hair, hissing loudly as she licked him from bass to tip, before taking him in her mouth, working more and more of him into her mouth; moaning at the taste of him and the loud groans that were escaping him.

He pulled her up from her knees as he felt himself getting closer to the edge; he used the few moments it took him to sheath his member to get himself under control before she climbed back into his lap.

 “Hasil I need you inside me baby.” Sally Ann moaned into his ear as she rubbed herself against his member. “I want you dick inside me, I need it. Are you going to let me ride this big dick honey?” she whispered in his ear as she continued to grind into him faster, making them both moan loudly.

Hasil gripped her hips roughly, stopping her grinding motions, before plunging her onto his waiting and throbbing dick.

“Oh my God! So tight.” Hasil gasped out, as his head fell back against the chair, trying to get his breathing under control.

Sally Ann groaned as she became reacquainted with his length and girth, as he stretched her beyond belief. She rested her head on his shoulder, already slick with sweat, gripping his biceps as she started lifting herself up and down his pole, with his hands tightly gripping her hips, providing the guidance of her movements.

“Aaaaaaah!” Sally Anng roaned gutturally as she threw her head back, her movements becoming faster and more erratic.

“Are you going to cum for me baby?” Hasil asked through clenched teeth as he continued to slam her back down onto his dick every time she would move up.

“Ye – yes! Oh God!” she moaned as she slammed down onto him, shaking from the orgasm.

Hasil lifted them up, turned her and bent her over her desk as he entered her from behind. Sally Ann released a high pitched groan at the new angle, feeling even more of him.

“Shit! You feel so good.” Hasil groaned as he thrust into her.

“You like that? You like this tight pussy baby?” Sally Ann groaned out, looking over her shoulder at Hasil as she pushed back against his moving hips. Filling the room with sounds of their colliding bodies and their loud and vulgar moans.

Hasil pulled her back to him, pulling her back to press against his front as he reached around, rubbing her clit with hand and squeezing her breast with the other. Hasil’s thrusts became faster, signaling that his release was close. He turned her face towards his and kissed her roughly as they both came together.

Their legs gave out from the intensity of the shared release and they lay on her office carpet, trembling.

“I love you Hasil.” Sally Ann said as she laid her head on his chest.

“I love you too Sally Ann.” Hasil said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hasil got up to hit the lights as per Sally Ann request, and resumed their former position, and pulling his suit jacket over them, giving them time to rest.

Sally Ann could see the moon light stream into the room softly through the blinds of the window overlooking the city; she couldn’t help but smile contently as she listened to Hasil’s heartbeat, letting the steady strum of it lull her into the first peaceful sleep she’d had in weeks.

 


End file.
